(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a building block assembly, and more particularly to a building block assembly that employs connecting rods and axles rods to connect geometric blocks and wheels firmly or connect them to bases firmly so as to prevent the accomplished construction from falling apart and help sustain children's interest in playing.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Building blocks and construction blocks are excellent educational toys for stimulating children's imagination while providing fun. Conventional building blocks, like Lego, are generally connected in a mortise and tenon joint. Depending on the size of the block, the upper side is provided with one or more tenons and the lower side has corresponding mortises. Children may use the blocks to build houses, castles, robots, ships, airplanes, etc. The blocks are directly connected to each other. In the other kind of construction blocks shaped like snow flakes, each piece is peripherally provided with equi-distant notches for engaging the notches of another piece, a central through hole, and a projection on one side for insertion into the through hole of another piece. Such construction blocks are also connected to each other directly. A major disadvantage of conventional building blocks is that they may easily become loosened or disengaged. As children like to play around with the things they have constructed, the construction may fall apart when hit, ruining their effort and interest in playing.